


To Stay (In Your World)

by bezzie_mates



Category: Just Another Love Story (Web Series)
Genre: Amaya - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezzie_mates/pseuds/bezzie_mates
Summary: They'd settle for anything if it means they get to keep each other forever.
Relationships: Amara/Maya, Amara/maya (just another love story)
Kudos: 4





	1. Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I did another as if the first one was any good. I even made it multi chapter how fucking bold of me.

"I miss my friend... I want her back."

Amara's words echoed through her mind as she walked home clutching the necklace, her hand starting to weaken... slowly starting to let go... It plays in her head again, all those romantic moments they shared together, every kiss, every touch, it hurts. It hurts Maya so much that it weakens her and keeps her from holding on tight. She doesn't know if she could still hold on to their friendship knowing she could've had more.

Her mind rewinds way back...back before the dates, the love making, their first kiss. It brought her back to the day they met...

...

Her parents brought her to a new place and she was excited. It was a beautiful place filled with new people. She's excited to make some friends.

And then she saw her. The most beautiful person she'd ever seen. "Wow", she whispered. She just had to introduce herself.

As she was walking towards the other girl, she noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. It saddened her to see the pretty girl looking like she's in pain.

"Hi." She tried to say. She knew she said it loud enough for the girl to hear but she just ignored her. "That's a little bit rude.", She thought.

She saw that the girl was staring at the glass of water in front of her. She had an idea and she held back a chuckle. She cleared her throat.

"How do you ask a glass of water what it’s doing?"

That question made the girl look up but she only frowned at Maya and looked back at the glass she was staring at earlier.

"A glass of water is an inanimate object and is therefore incapable of having a thought process or understanding basic English." She said, sounding so irritated.

Maya didn't seem so bothered by it and cleared her throat again as she sat down in front of the girl and said, "Water you doing?"

The girl was forced to look at Maya who was grinning so big. It was so contagious, she couldn't help but smile back. Maya mentally high-fived herself.

"That was stupid." The girl said, still smiling.

"It made you smile, though." Maya said proudly and held out her hand. "I'm Maya by the way, I'm new here and I was hoping we could be friends."

Amara accepted the hand and shook it. "My name is Amara and as long as you don't keep making bad jokes like that, we'd be good friends."

Maya held her hands up. "No promises." Amara chuckled at that and stood up, offering Maya to give her a tour of the place.

...

Looking back at the memory, she realized how lonely Amara was, how lonely they both were before they met. They became each other's companion. Her mind brought her to more memories of them together - laughing together, crying together, complaining about life together. The special bond that they have... it's so beautiful and that realization gave her the strength to keep holding on. Maya knows Amara needs her just as much as she needs the other girl. It would be selfish to let go of their bond just because she couldn't get what she wanted... It would be painful... to look at her and know that she wouldn't be able to have her the way she wanted but she'd Have her at least. They'd have each other. It had to be enough. She'd have to endure it. For Amara. She realized since that day they met, she'll do anything for Amara. Even if it hurts her.

They talked the next day...

"I would need time and space so I can move on from you." Maya said, a single tear dropping from her left eye. Amara ran her thumb across her cheek to wipe it. She started crying herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you like this." It was Maya's turn to wipe her tears.

"Hey... It's not like you intentionally wanted to hurt me. These feelings...we can't control them. You can't help but feel the way you do, the same way I can't help but feel this pain right now... but I'm glad enough you told me how you felt. So you wouldn't keep hurting on your own." She said as she hugged her best friend.

"It's not your fault... It's just how we feel. And with time, we'll get through this, okay?" She tried to pull back but Amara only held her tighter.

"You're just so important to me and I just... I don't wanna lose you, Maya." Amara said, holding on to her dear friend.

"You're not going to lose me, Amara. You're stuck with me just as I am stuck with you, forever. It's gonna be a really annoying lifetime." Maya tried to joke to lighten up the mood.

Amara looked at her, their faces so close to each other and Maya tried to resist the urge to kiss her.

"But for now, I need time...and space." She said as she leaned away from Amara and diverted her gaze. "I wanna be able to look at you and not get hurt by the fact that I cant kiss you anymore." She looked back at Amara with a sad smile.

Amara started tearing up again. She rested her forehead against the side of Maya's temple and Maya closed her eyes. Amara kissed her cheek, so soft yet so firm, and it lasted for almost a minute.

Amara wanted to say it. "I love you. I wanna spend my whole life with you, too. That's why I'm doing this." But she said nothing and rested her head on Maya's shoulder.

"I understand if you don't want to see me for a while." She said as she took Maya's hand. "But please, come back to me when you're ready."

Maya chuckled at that. "Of course. Isn't that the point?"

They stood up, Amara still holding on to Maya's arms and held her close. Maya brushed the pieces of hair that were in Amara's face and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "We're gonna be okay", she whispered as she pulled away and gave a sad yet hopeful smile.

When Maya was gone, she fished the necklace underneath her shirt. Finding the piece of metal, she held on to it. She holds on to Maya, keeping her close to her chest, to her heart. She'll hold on to her forever.


	2. It's enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very fluffy. Maybe cringey? Idk. It's bad

"How am I going to get over you, Amara?" Maya sighed, sipping on her drink and then making a face of disgust.

"Ugh. You said drinking would help?" Maya said frustratingly as she pushed the glass away.

"That's because you haven't even finished that glass yet!" Kritika said as she pushed her drink back. "Come on, drink it all up!"

"Fine." Maya drank all the contents of the glass in one go and immediately regretted it. She felt the sting going through her lungs. "What the fuck."

"Yes! That's it!" Kritika filled the empty glass and handed it back to Maya. "Do it again!"

Maya downed it again only for Kritika to refill it and it went on for a long while.

...

"Aashu? Why are you calling me at fucking 3 in the morning!?" Amara said frustratingly as she turned on her light. It took her til midnight before she could sleep, unable to stop thinking about Maya. Her eyes tired from crying did the trick. But now that she's awake again, she wasn't sure if she could go back to sleep.

"Amara, please. I'll give you a day off tomorrow. Just please come here. I can only handle one drunk girl at a time. Help me out here, please." Amara heard the loud music and the sound of two girls laughing in the background.

"What are you talking about!?" Amara asked, a bit more awake, as she went to wash her face.

"It's Maya and Kritika. They're drunk. I didn't know they could be even more difficult to handle than you. Please, Amara." Aashu said, with desperation in his voice.

"Maya? Drunk? How drunk?" Amara asked worriedly as she hurried to change.

"Like Drunk drunk. Drunk like you but more of a child who keeps making bad jokes. Amara, please I've heard enough bad puns to last a lifetime." Amara smiled at that, remembering how they first met. 

"Okay, I'm on my way, Aashu. Just endure it a little bit longer. Her puns aren't That bad." 

...

"Thank God, you're here." Aashu said as he struggled to keep both girls upright in a sitting position.

They were outside the club, sitting on a nearby bench.

Maya saw Amara approaching and immediately held her hands up like a child wanting to be carried.

Amara came to her and enveloped her with a hug. "Who made you drink so much, huh? You never drink this much."

Kritika held her hand up proudly. "I did! I did!" Amara rolled her eyes at her friend.

Maya kept her arms around Amara's waist and held on tight, burying her face to her stomach.

"You take her home. I'll take care of this one." Amara said to Aashu as she rubbed her hands on Maya's back.

"Thank God, I can't take another bad pun, I might actually puke. Speaking of, I'm so glad none of them pu-" He wasn't able to finish when Kritika threw up all over his shoes. "Damn it!"

"It's your fault for saying the word 'puke'." Kritika said and Amara only laughed as she handed Aashu some wipes.

She looked down at the girl on her belly and bent a little to try and talk to her. "Hey, if you feel sick just tell me, okay? Please don't throw up on me."

She felt Maya nod and felt her arms loosen a little bit. Maya let go of her and Amara bent her knees so she can keep her face close.

Maya was avoiding eye contact and kept looking at the ground. Amara held her cheek to try and make the other girl look at her but Maya closed her eyes.

"Why won't you look at me?" Amara said and Maya can hear the pout in her voice.

"Because you're so beautiful I might not be able to resist kissing you." Maya said innocently and kept her eyes shut.

Amara smiled at that and put her other hand on the other side of Maya's cheek and kissed her forehead.

"There. I did it for you." Amara chuckled and Maya opened her eyes and laughed with her.

"Guys. I called a taxi for you. I'm going to take this girl to my car. Be careful, you two. And Amara, you don't need to go to work tomorrow."

Aashu said as he tried to drag Kritika with him and kept whispering, "please don't puke again."

Maya waved her hand exaggeratedly at the two as Kritika did the same.

...

Maya woke up with a pounding headache and a delicious smell of food which also made her feel her stomach trying to squeeze up vomit to her throat.

She painfully opened her eyes and saw a glass of water on her bedside that she immediately grabbed and drank which she regretted as it triggered the vomit to push out and she quickly ran towards the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

Amara heard the noise of a bathroom door opening and vomiting sounds and she immediately stopped what she was doing to help her best friend out of her first major hangover.

Amara found the poor girl kneeling in front of a toilet bowl and buried her head into the water closet and she quickly went to the girl's side to hold her hair up and rub her back.

A couple of minutes later, Maya finally stopped and washed her face, Amara still behind her, holding her hair.  
Maya went to hug the other girl and started crying.

"I feel like I'm going to die. My head is throbbing and I still feel like throwing up after I literally just threw all my organs out. Amara, I'm going to fucking die. I feel so hot. Can you feel me? I have a fever. I feel like the whole world is shrinking and drilling through my head."

Amara just hugged the poor girl.

"Awwe, baby, it's just the hangover. I'm sorry. It will be over soon. Just drink some medicine and I'll give you the special tea I made, okay? Come here."

Amara lead Maya back to her room and sat her on the bed giving her the pills she set beside the glass of water on Maya's bedside table.

Maya took the pills and went to bury her head into the pillows. 

...

After a few hours, Maya woke up again feeling a little better. She went to the living room and saw Amara sleeping on the wooden couch and the other girl looks so peaceful and tired and in a seemingly uncomfortable position.

She decided it's best to move Amara to her bed. She was about to carry her as she proceeded to move her arm when Amara opened her eyes. Their faces were so close and Maya's cheeks burned up moving away in an instant. 

"Uhh... I'm sorry. It's just...you looked so uncomfortable so I thought i should carry you to my bed so you could sleep better."

Amara smiled and held her arms up.

"I'm okay here. You look like you still need some more sleep. Come here, make me comfortable."

Maya hesitated but Amara was pouting and the offer was really tempting so she gave in and went to lie down beside the other girl. Amara enveloped her in her arms and she put her head on top of Maya's chest.

"Mmh. This. This is more comfortable. How are you feeling? How's your head?"

Maya started playing with the other girl's hair.

"Better. Just a little dizzy."

"Are you hungry? I know I said you looked like you still needed some more sleep but that's just me wanting to cuddle with you." Maya felt Amara chuckle above her.

"Well, now that you've mentioned it." Amara laughed even more when she felt Maya's stomach vibrate underneath her.

Hesitantly, Amara released Maya from her hold and got off the couch, offering her hand to pull the other girl up.

Maya got up and Amara pulled her towards the kitchen.

....

"So..." Amara tried to start a conversation as the two started eating.

"It's been 3 weeks..." 

Maya avoided her gaze and focused on her food.

"missed me yet?" Amara asked in a playful, hopeful tone.

Maya looked at her and smiled.

"I missed your cooking."

Amara laughed at that.

"I bet. How did you manage to feed yourself all this time?"

Maya laughed too. "take out, of course."

"Well, you know, if you let me, I could always cook for you." Amara said more seriously, looking up to Maya with pleading eyes.

Maya smiled. "Of course, who wouldn't want that?"

Amara exhaled and smiled in relief as the two continued to eat their late brunch and talked playfully, making fun of Aashu and Kritika.

...

"We're good, right?" Amara asked as she went beside Maya washing the dishes.

"...yeah" Maya said, taking a deep breath, meeting Amara's eyes.

"Yeah?" Amara said with fear in her voice.

Maya gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah."

Amara wrapped her arms around her. 

"Good because I miss you, my best friend."

Maya playfully rolled her eyes. 

"I miss you too, best friend."

And just like that, they're back to each other's arms. It didn't matter if they didn't kiss, didn't romance. As long as they had each other, at that moment, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please @ real writers out there..please write some actual fics I'm trying so hard, man. It just sucks.


End file.
